


Knocked Up

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleader!Dean, High School, Jock!Cas, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to scream.  He wants to punch a hole in the wall.  He wants to do so many things, but mainly, he wants to cry.  Hot tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and the pregnancy test clatters to the floor as he presses the heels of his palms against his face.  This effectively blocks the tears, but they do nothing to stop the dry sob that escapes his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> note: contains m-preg.

Dean, at this point in time is…in all senses of the word:  _fucked_. 

He had fucked, he had  _been_  fucked,  _without_  protection, and now he was here, sitting in a grubby toilet stall, clutching a pregnancy test in his left hand, while his right hand, curled itself up into a fist. 

He wants to scream.  He wants to punch a hole in the wall.  He wants to do so many things, but mainly, he wants to cry.  Hot tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and the pregnancy test clatters to the floor as he presses the heels of his palms against his face.  This effectively blocks the tears, but they do nothing to stop the dry sob that escapes his throat. 

Visions of everything he had been working on for the past year flashes before his eyes, the countless college applications he had filled out, the weekend study sessions for the SAT’s with Charlie and Cassie, the extra workload he had taken on when he had agreed to help tutor freshmen in English, and… _fuck…_ how could he forget… _cheerleading_?

His head spins as he thinks of the rest of the team.  What would Lisa say when he told her?  Would he have to resign? Would he have to drop out of school?  What would his mother say?  He almost laughs when he realizes that he hasn’t even thought about Cas. 

Shit.  Cas.  What would  _Cas_  say?

Would he want him to get an abortion?  His hand curls protectively over his stomach, almost instinctively and he pushes this thought out of his mind.  He looks down at the tiles and the pregnancy test stares back at him, almost mockingly.  He bends down and picks it up and hastily shoves it into his backpack as he hears the bathroom door swing open.  He quickly flushes the toilet and makes his way out of the stall and over to the sink to wash his hands.  He needs to find Cassie. 

* * *

He finds her sitting in the library at a corner table, nose buried in a book, a highlighter hooked daintily behind her ear.  When she sees him, she smiles, but it is quickly wiped away when she sees the expression on his face. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” she asks. 

Dean sinks down in the chair across from her and buries his face in his hands. 

“Dean?” she asks. 

“Cassie I…I am  _so_  fucked,” he whispers. 

She frowns. “What the hell happened?” she asks.  “Did Cas do something to you?” she asks through gritted teeth. 

Dean looks up at her.  “What? No…well…kinda,” he says. 

“Well?” she presses. 

Dean licks his lips and leans forward, pressing his hands against the edge of the wooden table.  “I’m…I…I’m pregnant,” he whispers. 

Cassie’s eyes widen and her mouth opens forming a silent O.  She doesn’t say anything for a few moments, choosing instead to lift her eyebrows, make several very pained facial expressions and then finally she slams her hands down on the table.  “What did I tell you, Winchester?” she whispers fiercely.  “No glove, no love,” she says before even giving him a chance to answer.

Dean blushes and covers his face in his hands once more.  “Oh Cassie I know, but…it was just  _one_  time and…we  _always_  use protection…oh fuck…fuck!  _What am I gonna do_?” he moans. 

Cassie sighs and shakes her head.  “Dean, Dean look at me.  This is not a good time to fall apart, okay? Have you talked to him yet?” she asks.

He shakes his head.  “No.  I only found out a little while ago,” he says miserably. 

“What do you think he’ll say?” she asks. 

Dean shrugs and looks down at his fingernails.  “I don’t know.  I really don’t know.  His family is…well you know how they are,” he says looking up at her. 

She rolls her eyes and scoffs.  “Yeah, a bunch of assholes,” she says, lowering her voice. 

“After I finally somehow managed to gain the approval of his mother, I get knocked up,” he says. 

Cassie chews on her bottom lip.  “Dean…look…I can’t tell you what to do, and neither can Cas.  At the end of the day, it’s your body, and whatever you decide, I’ll be there for you,” she says.  She reaches out and grabs onto his hand.  She gives it a gentle squeeze. 

Dean tries to smile but it comes out more like a grimace.  “I don’t even want to know what my mom will say…or Sammy,” he says.

“One step at a time, okay?  Go talk to Cas.  See how he feels about it.  Whatever you guys choose…this is a big deal.  I mean…what are you gonna do if you decide to keep it?  What about school?  Cheerleading?  College?  You guys have  a lot to think about,” she says. 

Dean takes all of this in and then nods.  “I guess I should go find him,” he says. 

Cassie gives his hand another squeeze and smiles at him sympathetically.  “Good luck, hon.  I’ll be here if you need me,” she says. 

Dean nods and gets up.  He pulls out his phone and texts Cas. 

 **_Dean_ ** _: Babe, where are you?_

 **_Cas_ ** _: Lockers. Suiting up to go on the field for a bit.  Wanna come watch me play? ;D_

 **_Dean_ ** _: I need to talk to you. I’ll meet you at our spot?_

 **_Cas_ ** _: Dean, I’m a little busy right now.  You know the big game is coming up and I have to be there to practice with the boys._

Dean rolls his eyes.

 **_Dean_ ** _: This is really important. I’ll be there in 10 minutes._

 **_Cas_ ** _: Damnit Dean.  This had **better**  be important._

 **_Dean_ ** _: Trust me. It is._

* * *

Dean makes his way out of the library and walks down the hall.  He walks down the staircase, taking extra care with each step and not dashing down them like he usually does.  When he gets to the first floor he walks down another hallway and goes down into the gym where he exits through one of the doors on the ground floor.  He walks across the street to where the football field is and he sees all of the players getting warmed up.  He spots Victor and Benny horsing around and he smiles to himself.  He walks past the field, crosses the street and sees Cas waiting in front of the pizzeria, already dressed in his football gear, his helmet in his hand pressed up against his thigh.  Dean feels the familiar rush of endorphins that run throughout his body whenever he sees Cas.  Not even being pregnant can stop that, and he already has a stupid grin on his face by the time he gets up to him. 

Cas is smiling at him, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously and he leans in for a kiss.  “You just wanted to see me in my uniform, huh?” he asks with a grin. 

Dean shakes his head and looks into Cas’ eyes.  “Can we go inside?” he asks.

“Babe, I really don’t have time right now,” Cas whines.  “The guys are going to  _crucify_  me if I don’t show up in five minutes,” he says with a wince. 

Dean grits his teeth.  He’s tired of Cas and he’s tired of being pregnant even though he’s only been pregnant for about three weeks and he’s only  _known_  for about an hour.  He squints angrily at Cas.   _He’s_  not fucking pregnant.   _He_  doesn’t have to deal with all of the bullshit, and all of the questions that will keep him up at night for hours on end.  He doesn’t have to worry about his football career being put on the sidelines because he’s possibly going to be the size of a whale in a few months.  He doesn’t have to worry about not being able to go away for college, or do cheerleading anymore or any of the shit that Dean has to deal with.  “Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m pregnant you dick bag!” Dean snaps finally before roughly pushing Cas out of the way and storming into the pizzeria.     

Castiel, stunned, remains outside for a minute before going in, his brows knitted in confusion.  He walks all the way to the back where Dean has plopped down at a booth and he slides in across from him.  “Dean?” Cas says. 

Dean sets his jaw angrily.  “Is everything a fucking joke to you?” Dean snaps. 

Cas frowns.  “Hey, hey, calm down, I’m here, okay?” he says.  He pulls out his phone and he begins to text someone. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asks.

“I’m texting Benny and telling him that I’m not coming to practice anytime soon,” he says.  When he’s done, he puts his phone down on the table and he looks at Dean.  “Babe?” he says.

Dean looks up at him and lets out a loud sigh.  “I took a pregnancy test today in the fourth floor bathroom and I am having your baby,” he says.  A fresh wave of emotion hits him and he feels his eyes burn and fill with tears. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asks.

Dean looks up at him and a tear rolls down his cheek.  He angrily reaches into his bag and pulls out the pregnancy test.  He flings it over to Cas who catches it and observes it closely.  “Is that sure enough for you?” he snaps. 

Castiel places the stick down on the table and lets out a whoosh of air.  “Holy shit,” he says.  He remains silent for a few moments and then he sighs.  “What do you want to do?” he asks. 

Dean shrugs as more stupid tears fall down his face.  “I don’t know, Cas, I really don’t know.  I could get rid of it,” he says in a small voice.

Cas swallows thickly.  “Really?” he asks.

“Yes, really, Cas.  This is a big deal.  This is my whole life we’re talking about here.  You don’t have to deal with this. I’m the one who’s gonna have to deal with all of the bull shit,” he says.

“That’s not true, Dean,” Cas murmurs.  He stares at Dean and his eyes are troubled.  “Dean you know I love you, and I’ll be here for you, whatever you want to do,” he says softly.  He reaches forward and threads his fingers with Dean’s.  “If you want to have this baby, I’ll stay, we can go to college here and…we can find a place, fuck, I’ll get a job, I’ll stay with you,” Cas says. 

Dean sniffles. “Yeah it all sounds nice and dandy but…”

“But what, Dean?  I plan on spending the rest of my life with you  _anyway_ ,” he says with a soft smile. 

“Your family is insane and they’ll disown you,” Dean says.

“Let them.  My dad bought me a car.  I’ll sell it, use the money to buy diapers and baby food,” he says.

“It’s not just that, Cas….this is…our whole life, this is a human being, dude.  We’re 17!” Dean whispers. 

Cas gets up and walks over to Dean.  He scoots into the seat next to him and nudges him to move over lightly.  He reaches over and grabs onto Dean’s hand.  Dean leans his head against Cas’ shoulder and closes his eyes. 

“Dean…we’ve been together since sophomore year,” Cas says steadily. 

Dean huffs but doesn’t say anything.   

“And from the moment I met you, shaking that little booty of yours on the football field, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” he says.

Dean groans but he remains silent, allowing Cas to continue.

“We’ve been through a lot of shit.  A lot of stupid fights, a lot of dealing with pressure from both of our families, but…somehow through all of that we’ve managed to hold on to each other.  And I don’t want to let you go.  If you decide to have an abortion, I’ll be there with you, and if you want to keep our baby, then I’ll be there to help you raise it.  I promise, Dean,” Cas says.  

Dean looks down and sighs.  “I don’t know, Cas.  It all sounds romantic but…it’s not going to be…I’m not stupid,” he says sadly.  He rubs a hand across his stomach and he sighs. 

“I know Dean…but…I love you.  And I wanna be with you, whatever comes our way,” Cas says.

“I won’t be able to cheer,” Dean says sadly.

“Then I’ll quit the football team.  And you and I can play handball instead,” Cas says.

Dean laughs.  “Yeah right.  Those guys will murder you, Captain,” Dean says. 

“You’re probably right about that,” Cas says dryly. 

“Can you imagine if I go into labor during prom?” Dean asks with a sad laugh. 

“Oh my God, Dean,” Cas says with a chuckle.  He squeezes down on Dean’s fingers and they sit together quietly. 

“So…” Dean says eventually, breaking the silence. 

Cas sits up and looks at him questioningly.  “So?” he echoes. 

Dean cocks an eyebrow and frowns.  “So…are you going to get your pregnant boyfriend a slice of pizza or am I just sitting here for my good looks?” Dean asks.

Cas rolls his eyes but brings Dean’s hand up to his lips.  He presses a soft kiss against Dean’s knuckles and he smiles softly.  “I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispers.

Dean feels some of the heaviness that had been pressing against his chest, lighten.  “I love you too, Cas,” he says.  He watches as Cas slides out of the booth and goes over to the counter to get them something to eat.  He looks down at his stomach again and he sighs.  He’s not sure where this is all going, he’s not sure if he’s even going to keep the baby, but as he looks up at Cas who is staring back at him with a look of pure adoration on his face, he’s sure of three things: he loves Cas, Cas loves him, and whatever happens, they’ll make it work.

They always do.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. written for christina.


End file.
